


resurrection

by torithetaurus



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Resurrection, Self-Indulgent, it says major character death but it's only temporary i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torithetaurus/pseuds/torithetaurus
Summary: Fjord goes down and Jester uses Resurrection for the first time to bring him back.
Relationships: Fjord/Jester Lavorre
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	resurrection

The Traveller hovered behind Jester and placed his hands on her shoulders.

_I need help to bring his soul back._

“What do you need?” Jester sniffled. She hadn’t been able to stifle her tears since Fjord went down. He had stepped in front of her just before taking the final blow. The blow that was meant for her. He had come back for a moment, his strong heart pushing him back to life, but then he was hit again. And again. And again.

_Anything that will make his soul want to stay. You have to convince him._

“Caduceus!” Jester sent him a desperate look. “We have to convince his soul to come back. He needs help.”

Caduceus thought for a moment. “I’ll pray to the Wildmother and ask her to guide him.”

He sat beside Fjord’s body and crossed his legs like a lotus flower. He closed his eyes and slipped into silent meditation.

“What can we do?” Beau asked while Caduceus prayed. She was bloodied and bruised, but there were twin streaks of tears staining her cheeks.

“Anything you think will help bring him back.”

Before Beau could say anything else, a warm wind brushed against the group. It smelled of salt and sea and the damp wood of a ship. Caduceus opened his eyes.

“The Wildmother is trying.”

“Good, good,” Jester said. She wanted to wipe her eyes, but she didn’t want to let go of Fjord’s body. “Is it enough?” She asked the Traveler.

_More._

“We need something else.”

“I’ll help,” Veth piped up. She had been strangely quiet as the Mighty Nein had gathered around Fjord’s body, hovering closely at Caleb’s side. She stepped forward, though, as she spoke, and knelt at Fjord’s side. She rifled in her pockets and pulled out a shiny button.

“I have a button,” she started. Her voice was cracking even more than usual. “It’s from Buttonbeard’s own collection. Legend says if you hold one of his button’s you’ll live forever. I think you need it more than I do.” Veth placed the button in Fjord’s limp hand and folded his fingers over it. “Come back to us, Captain.”

“Traveller?” Jester asked again. There was a pause before he responded.

 _He’s close, but he needs one more pull. He needs_ you _, Jester._

Jester let out a sob and bowed her head over Fjord’s.

“Fjord,” she whispered. “Please, please come back to us. Come back, for me. You promised Mama you would keep me safe. You can’t leave now and let her down.” Jester sniffled again before continuing. “Please, Fjord, don’t leave me. You came back for me before, when we were trying to escape the temple. Don’t leave me now. I was drowning and you swam back to me and saved me. Let me save you, too.”

Jester leaned down and softly, gently pressed her lips against Fjord’s. It was not the second kiss she had longed for. Fjord’s lips were cold and unresponsive, far different from when he kissed the life back into her lungs in the temple. Jester prayed this kiss would bring the life back into him.

Jester pulled back and felt the Traveller’s hands disappear from her shoulders. The Mighty Nein waited, breaths held, as the seconds dragged on. Jester felt fresh tears slide down her face.

“What’s taking so long?” Beau asked. The frustration and grief was thick in her voice. “Is he coming back?”

“I- I don’t-”

Jester was cut short as she felt the Traveller’s presence once again and Fjord suddenly gasped for breath.

“Fjord!” Everyone shouted.

Beau was the first one with her arms around him, squeezing tightly and telling him “Don’t you _ever_ scare me like that again.”

Fjord was gasping a bit. “Beau, you’re...crushing...me,” he rasped out.

“Sorry,” Beau said as she hastily pulled back and tried to subtly wipe her eyes.

“How are you feeling?” Caduceus asked from Jester’s side. Fjord blinked slowly a few times.

“Tired. Strange.” He sat up and shook his head. “I felt the Wildmother and then started thinking about Buttonbeard. And then-” Fjord looked down at his hands - one holding a button and the other clutched in Jester’s grip. He looked up at Jester. “I heard you.”

“Fjord, I-” Jester started. But she was interrupted as Fjord leaned forward and kissed her.

Unlike moments ago, his lips were warm and strong against Jester’s own. He placed a hand on Jester’s cheek as she tilted her head and eagerly accepted the kiss. It was slow and sweet, but there was a deeper, stronger feeling behind it that sent shivers down Jester’s spine. This was the kiss Jester had always dreamed of, though not the circumstances she had imagined.

They kissed for a long moment, but eventually Fjord pulled back to rest his forehead against Jester’s.

“I love you, Jester,” Fjord murmured. “I should have told you a long time ago.”

Jester reached up to tuck a strand of Fjord’s hair behind his ear. “It’s okay, Fjord. I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! this is my first fic i've published so i hope you like it :)  
> also, my cr sideblog on tumblr is mynamewasveth if you feel like following!


End file.
